


merry x-mas to everyone except pennywise

by sadcelestial



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Holidays, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcelestial/pseuds/sadcelestial
Summary: Richie and Eddie holiday shop and decorate for Christmas, resulting them to remember past holiday memories and gifts.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	merry x-mas to everyone except pennywise

**Author's Note:**

> you know this is fiction because the walmart is warm.
> 
> also, this isn't edited yet because i just finished it today on christmas eve, can you believe?

"Jesus, Richie." Eddie snatches Richie's glasses from his face when he notices the lenses are fogged up—due to the transition from the winter breeze to stepping inside a warm Walmart. Eddie grips the frame, wiping the lenses with his green polo shirt. "If I knew I was going to have to clean your glasses this often, I would've bailed on our wedding."

  
November had come to an end, and they both agreed on starting holiday shopping. Eddie preferres going at night, though, because the stores tend to be more isolated. Richie's fame had skyrocketed after his Netflix comedy special "No Clowns Allowed", where he came out during his shows. The news went pretty viral, appearing on E! News, Extra, TMZ, and, possibly, The Food Network. Before it reached the press, Twitter was the place where mostly queer teenagers were retweeting the shit out of user's @theyrelesbians (now: @toziersaclown) tweet. The tweet consisted of the clip of the special where Richie comes out, with the caption: stan richie tozier or die. 

  
After that, people began to walk up to him and ask for photos and stuff, but he didn't mind it. At first, he thought maybe he'll start getting annoyed after a couple months, but it had been almost three years and he is always more than happy to meet his audience. Richie could've walked in this Walmart when the parking lot was full and not have given a shit about getting recognized, but Eddie loves driving around after the sunset and hearing the department store's music echo along the aisles, so Richie complies.

  
"You see, I would've probably been hurt by that comment if I didn't stay throughout the reception just for all the wedding gifts." Richie slowly pushes the cart, while still—blindly—looking ahead. Eddie's walking besides Richie as he's swiping the second lens. Another reason Eddie likes shopping at night is not having to worry that Richie's going to accidentally crash into someone or a pyramid of cereal boxes, when doing shit like this.

  
"I ended up keeping Stan's embroidered bird handkerchief, so was staying even worth it?" Eddie places Richie's glasses back on his face when they enter an aisle and have stopped moving.

  
"Hell yeah, baby," Richie adjusts his glasses and is looking at Eddie, "Patty embroidered lovely forget-me-not flowers on mine, if I do fucking say so. I feel pretty fucking victorious."

  
They look around, in no rush and looking for nothing in particular, just whatever catches their eye. 'Christmas (Please Come Home)' by Darlene Love plays pleasantly through the speakers, and Richie can hear Eddie softly hum along while nonchalantly going through christmas stockings. Richie smiles down at the ribbons his fingers are smoothly scanning, when he hears him. Richie knows there's far more amusing activities out there that you can do with your spouse, rather than shopping at a fucking Walmart. It takes him back, though. 

  
Back to the days when Richie's tiny heart felt like it was going to erupt, simply by listening to Eddie ramble about his love for Christmas music, like "the classic ones and not all the crappy modern ones", while they both held an armful of bags of potato chips, in the chips aisle. When he found Eddie roaming around their local Walmart at night—way past his curfew—and Eddie said he found some sort of comfort just looking at things with no one to bother him. Coincidentally, thats same night, Richie road his bike to the closest department store to buy apple pie, after he couldn't fall asleep. Eddie asked Richie if he could stay with him, and Richie bought the pie and some utensils. They sat outside, against a wall, and they ate what Richie recalls as the best pie he's ever eaten.

  
That year's December, Richie purchased the 1963 record "A Christmas Gift for You", which featured various artists. The losers decided to do their own 'Secret Santa', and Richie traded the small piece of paper that said 'BEN' with Bev to be Eddie's. Unfortunately, Ms. Kaspbrak grounded Eddie, for continually missing his curfew, resulting to not letting him go out during Christmas week. Richie used to care when Ms. Kaspbrak would keep him prisoner, but that was before Richie started to quietly enter Eddie's bedroom through his window—her ears were always being engulfed by the loud volume from the television, anyways.

  
And so he proceeded to do exactly that as soon as the clock struck midnight, and it was officially Christmas day. Eddie clapsed his mouth shut with his hand because his reaction to Richie's gift was to exclaim "holy shit" as his mother was asleep in her bedroom. They were both sat on their knees when Eddie pulled Richie in for a hug. It was a long hug. Eddie's chin sat on Richie's shoulder. It was a good hug, but too long and too good that Richie's insticts to says something stupid were on the verge of slipping out. Luckily, Eddie pulled away and handed him a small, black box. Eddie had been Richie's Secret Santa, as well. 

  
"I leave for one fucking second, and this is what you do, you asshole!?" Eddie says loud enough for Richie to hear, which is pretty loud, considering there's only a few customers around. Richie is laughing his ass off, contributing to the noise of about fifteen animated Christmas plushies dancing and singing different songs, or out of sync, all at once.

  
Eddie's eyebrows are furrowed, and his arms are crossed against his chest. Some of the animated plushies begin to stop, but Richie's still laughing. The last one that echoes loudly is a reindeer singing 'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer'. Richie let's out a huge sigh and wipes his eyes when he's done laughing. Eddie is still staring angrily at Richie.

  
"Eds, how can you be the fucking funniest person ever without even having to say anything? It's insane." Richie leans against their cart.

Eddie uncrosses his arms to approach the shelf of the animated plushies. He grabs the hand of a Santa one, pressing down its fingers with the exception of the middle one, flicking Richie off with it and proceeds to walk away into another aisle. Richie is slumped over the cart's handle, hysterically laughing more than he was just a minute ago. That's definitely going in as new material.

  
❄❄❄

  
"Hey, Rich, can you reach that box for me? I think I have more decorations in there." Eddie's on his toes, attempting to reach the box, but the tips of his fingers only pushed it further back. 

  
They're back at their place, barely hitting ten o'clock. An adrenaline rush consumed them, once they took out everything they bought from the bags. Richie went into their storage room and appeared with their fake, white tree he bought the first year Eddie had moved in. Eddie said white trees are prettier because any color scheme is compatible with white. It was Richie's turn to choose the color this year, though, and he ended up choosing light blue. 

  
As soon as Richie set up the tree at the corner of the living room, by the window, he walks over to where Eddie is still attempting to grab the box. Richie easily gets a grip of the box and sets it down on the ground. "Old stuff" is written on top of the box in Eddie's messy handwriting. Eddie kneels down and opens the box. 

  
"Holy shit. I totally forgot about this." Eddie is in awe when he rummages through the box, finding bunch of items that he saved from when he was a kid. He remembers putting all this stuff in this box, after he realized he kind of had a hoarding problem. So, he organized this box for it to be things he really cherished—it was a difficult procedure to achieve, but he did it. 

  
Inside the box are three Polaroid films of all the losers, that Bev had taken with her camera. One is of them just doing dumb faces, and the second one's a shot of his 'lover' cast after they all signed it. The third one is one he remembers taking himself. It was of Richie laying in the hammock, with a comic in his hands, and he was smiling while reading. On the blank space, Eddie had written: "trashmouth ♥". Eddie smiles and passes them to Richie for him to see.

  
"God, Eddie, you're so embarrassing." Richie says, but he can't take his eyes away from the heart Eddie had drawn with a red Sharpie.

  
"Oh, hey, Richie, look at this," Richie takes his eyes off the photo and sees Eddie holding up a record with a big smile on his face.

  
"You still have it?" Yeah, he was married to this man, but Richie was still allowed to get butterflies when his crush/husband still had the gift you gave them, after almost 27 years, right?

  
"Seems like it- oh, hey, I still have my record player!" Eddie reaches for the bottom of the box and takes the record player out.

  
"Dude, how come you look so surprised by all this? All these years and you've never looked through your old childhood box?" Richie asks.

  
"Have you?"

  
Eddie's right. For some odd reason, Richie had never considered looking through old boxes. He kept them with him, while moving around, but never thought "Hey, I should go through those because they might help me remember a chunk of my childhood, since I forgot where I fucking grew up" and just lived life okay with no previous memories. It's insane. That fucking clown really made them dumb as shit, huh?

  
"Touché." Richie replies and steps closer to the closet where Eddie's box was found. He scans the boxes that are neatly placed against one another, until he sees the one with random doodles drawn on it. He takes it out and sets it down next to Eddie's box. There are mostly comic books taking up the space, but at a corner there's a medium sized orange ceramic box. Photos of his friends and him, a "I ♥ Derry" pin, and a smaller black box under all the photos.

  
Richie handles the black box with care, opening it slowly to reveal an ornament. It's a simple ceramic star, glazed with a gradient of a light blue flowing into a darker blue. A hole was punctured at the top of the star with a thin, navy blue ribbon inserted and tied as a small hoop. The ornament takes up his whole palm, now. It used to take up almost his whole hand.

  
_"For ceramics class, we had to make an ornament for someone important in our lives, so..." Eddie quickly and quietly spoke. Richie could've sworn his soul left his body. These were too many emotions for teenager Richie to process. Him knowing he had a huge ass crush for this boy did not help at all. "Oh! Check the back, there's a secret message."_

  
_And Richie did, and he felt his throat tighten._

  
_"If Hollywood doesn't take you (which I doubt) you'll always be a star in my eyes, curse word." - Love, Eds._

  
_Richie smiled and huffed out a laugh. His eyes scanned the message a couple more times before he looked at Eddie. "Thank you, Eds. I love it, really."_

  
_He did. He loved it more than anything, he wanted to cry. He felt like a cheesy old lady. Thinking about how at that very moment, he didn't care if he didn't make it as a famous comedian. If Eddie really saw something special in him, that's really all he needed. It was so lame._

  
_"Yeah, I had to write 'curse word' because the teacher had to grade them. Just so you know, I would've carved in 'asshole' if I could've, asshole."_

  
While Richie studied the ornament in utter awe, Eddie was finishing setting up the record player with the vinyl. Their home fills with the sound of Darlene Love's "White Christmas", which makes Eddie smile so big, his cheeks gain a tint of pink. Richie's fingers softly press against the carved message on the ornament, before he carefully places it on a tree branch—he makes sure it's on the center because it needs to be shown off, of course. Eddie makes his way to where Richie is standing.

  
"Woah, Rich..." Eddie gently grabs the ornament, but doesn't take it off the tree. Richie is looking at Eddie smile as his eyes scan the message he carved into it. "I actually made that up when I told you we had to make this for someone special." Eddie kept brushing his thumb against the glazed ceramic and did not look at Richie. "Our teacher assigned us to make this for a parent, but I rebelled and instead made this for you. And I mean it. I still do. Asshole."

  
Eddie has a shy smirk after he says the last word, and he reaches out for Richie's hand. They've always have small moments like these, where their hearts feel like they've stopped and are beating 100mph at the same time; but, it always feels as if it's the first time. They can't believe this is real. But it is. This is real. And they're so _happy_.

  
Richie, unexpectedly, twirls Eddie around. Richie laughs seeing Eddie go through a face journey from startled to grumpy. Until he's pressed up against Richie and they slowly sway to "White Christmas", Eddie smiles warmly as he lays his head on Richie's chest and wraps his arms around his torso.

  
"Eds, I've got to admit something, too." Richie says and embraces Eddie, as well.

  
"Hm?"

  
"I didn't just stay at the reception for the gifts. I actually stayed throughout it because you're the coolest, rebellious husband. And, I know this is embarrassing, but I actually am, like, really in love with you."

  
Eddie eyes are closed, but he smiles, not moving his head off of Richie's chest. Eddie quietly mumbles, "Oh God, me, too."


End file.
